Everlark, slutet
by the-solarsystem
Summary: Det är vad som skulle kunna hänt ifall Katniss aldrig kommit på idén med Nattskattan. One-shoot.


**a/n: En fanfiction jag skrev för länge sen på min gamla användare på Mugglis. Kom på att jag aldrig lagt upp den här, så nu gör jag det. **

* * *

Peeta slänger sin kniv i sjön. "Gör det", säger han och nickar mot pilbågen i min hand. "Skjut mig."

"Aldrig", säger jag bestämt och håller fram den mot Peeta. "Gör det du. Du kan inte missa mig om du skjuter på nära håll." Dumt nog tar han emot bågen, men riktar den inte mot mig, utan mot sig självt, i en halvkonstig vinkel. "Nej, Peeta!" utbrister jag och känner hur tårarna ohindrat strömmar nerför mina smutsiga kinder. Jag slår bågen ur hans grepp och lägger armarna i kors.

"Katniss, de behöver ha sin segrare. En av oss måste dö…"

"Och det ska inte bli du!" gråter jag.

"Det ska visst bli jag!" säger Peeta, nästan ursinnigt. "Du har Prim, din mor, Gale. Din familj klarar sig inte utan dig, Katniss. Och inte gör jag det heller."

"Tror du jag klarar mig utan dig, då?" ropar jag.

"Du är nog den enda", säger Peeta tyst.

Jag vänder mig bort från Peeta, och hoppas att en kamera zoomar in mig. Att min familj kan se mig. Höra mina sista ord. "Prim, jag älskar dig. Du betyder mer än allt…"

"Katniss, sluta!" ropar Peeta.

"Tyst, Peeta!" Jag slänger väskan på honom för att han ska hålla käften. "Prim, du klarar dig. Jag är så ledsen. Jag älskar dig. Mor, ta dig i kragen och hjälp Prim. Jag vet att det jag gör inte är mycket bättre." Jag torkar tårarna och fortsätter: "Ta hand om dem, Gale. Ta hand om dig. Lova det! Jag..jag.." _älskar dig._ Vad det vad jag ville säga? Inför hela Panem? Jag vet inte… Jag kan i alla fall inte frambringa just de orden nu.  
Jag kastar mig om Peetas hals. Våra läppar möts men kyssen bryts snart av Peeta:

"Katniss, lägg av. Du ska inte…dö. Du ska hem, du ska leva."

"Jag älskar dig", viskar jag. Och då vet jag att det är sant. Det är därför jag gör det här.

För att jag inte vill förlora pojken med brödet.

Innan han hinner hejda mig spurtar jag mot närmaste träd. Ett högt träd.

Mitt hängeträd.

Men jag ska inte hänga mig, det har jag inte tid med. När jag klättrar högre och högre upp förstår jag att Peeta inte kan komma efter mig.

Hans ben är för illa därvat. Så jag fortsätter uppåt medans jag hör min fars röst i huvudet. Han sjunger:

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree _

Jag är högst upp i trädet, blickar ut över arenan. Peeta är skymd under träden men jag tror mig skymta honom mellan lövverket, långt där nere. Och det är verkligen långt. Jag är förmodligen högre upp än jag någonsin klättrat, och ett möte med marken nedanför leder till en säker död.

Jag lyfter armarna, som en fågel, och kan svära på att jag hör en Härmskrika sjunga långt bortifrån, upprepandes min fars sång. Så sträcker jag upp vänsterhanden, viker in tummen och lillfingret. "Farväl", mumlar jag och rör med handen vid mina läppar innan jag sträcker upp handen i luften, redo att möta ödet som väntar mig nedanför kronans topp.

Det är då jag hör den. Kanonen.

Först förstår jag inte vad som händer. Jag trevar med handen över trädets bark. Försäkrar mig om att jag fortfarande sitter uppe i trädet.

"Det 74:e Hungerspelets vinnare är Katniss Everdeen!"

"Peeta!" skriker jag. För det går nu upp för mig att det inte var min kanon som avlossades. Det var Peetas. Jag är just på väg att fullfölja min plan. Falla. Men en svävare dyker upp på den klara himlen och innan jag hinner vrida mig loss har någon slags gripklo tagit med mig upp i luften.

För de måste ha sin segrare.

"Peeta! Peeta!" Jag fortsätter skrika. Men får inget svar.

Jag förstår inte. Hans kniv låg på sjöns botten och med det benet kunde han knappast ta sig någonstans. Väskan. Men, nej. Det fanns inga vapen i den heller.

… Bären. Bären som dödade Foxface. Nattskattan! Peeta måste ha ätit av dem, för att rädda mitt liv. Han räddade mitt liv. Men samtidigt tog han med sig en hel del av det också.

Jag har förlorat pojken med brödet.

Slut.


End file.
